L'amour se trouve souvent là où on l'attend le moins
by NayaR
Summary: Après avoir passé un été houleux, à faire la fête et à boire, pour soulager sa peine, Emily qui se remet tout juste de la mort de Maya, finit par abandonner l'alcool (son meilleur allié durant tout l'été), du moins pas pour longtemps. En effet, elle dissimule un autre secret, mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que -A connait son secret.


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Pretty Little Liars ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Résumé : **_Après avoir passé un été houleux, à faire la fête et à boire, pour soulager sa peine, Emily qui se remet tout juste de la mort de Maya, finit par abandonner l'alcool (son meilleur allié durant tout l'été), du moins pas pour longtemps. En effet, elle dissimule un autre secret, mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que -A connait son secret. Un secret difficile à porter, puisque notre chère Emily est amoureuse de Hanna. Comment Emily va-t-elle gérer la menace de –A concernant son secret ? Comment va réagir Hanna en l'apprenant ? Est-il possible qu'Hanna éprouve elle-aussi des sentiments pour Emily ?_

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Un secret lourd à porter_

Depuis la mort de Maya, Emily Fields n'était plus la même, tout l'été elle s'était rendue de fêtes en fêtes et s'était réfugiée dans l'alcool, jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit où Spencer, Hanna et Aria l'avait retrouvé totalement amnésique, au cimetière de Rosewood, aux côtés de la tombe disparue d'Alison DiLaurentis. Il lui était impossible de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait fait cette nuit-là, c'était le trou noir, et depuis ce jour, elle avait mis fin à sa relation avec l'alcool. Ce fut quelques mois plus tard, lors d'un jogging dans les bois, que Paige sa nouvelle petite amie lui apprit que ce soir-là, elle était venue chez elle, complètement ivre, qu'elle l'avait embrassé puis qu'elle était partie.

_**- Quelques mois plus tard -**_

Emily avait recommencé à flirter avec l'alcool, et ça, ses amies s'en rendaient bien compte, bien qu'elle le niait sans cesse. Ce matin-là, Emily arriva au lycée complètement à l'ouest, c'est à peine si elle tenait debout, elle envoya dans les roses sa petite amie Paige qui voulait l'aider.

- Lâche-moi Paige, je peux très bien marcher toute seule, hurla Emily.

- Em' tu t'es vraiment mise dans un sale état, c'est plus possible, toute seule je n'arriverai à rien.

- A : Spencer, Hanna, Aria

_**« Les filles, j'ai besoin de votre aide, Emily a encore abusé de l'alcool et elle s'affiche devant tout le lycée. Paige »**_

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce sont trois amies furieuses qui débarquèrent devant le lycée.

- Non, mais à quoi tu joues au juste Emily ! cria Hanna hors d'elle.

- Laissez-moi tranquille, je vais bien.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu te fous de nous ! T'es ivre Em' !

- Tu ne tiens même pas debout, ajouta Spencer.

- Si je tiens parfaitement debout, tiens regarde, tu vois je...

- Tu ne tiens pas debout, affirma Paige en la retenant par le bras, empêchant ainsi sa chute.

-J'ai pas cours avant cet après-midi, je vais la ramener chez elle, proposa Hanna. A plus tard les filles.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total, Emily s'était endormie aussitôt qu'elles avaient pris la route, Hanna avait donc comblé ce vide en allumant la radio. Elle arrêta sa voiture devant la maison de son amie et la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre pour la mettre au lit. Hanna déposa un baiser amical sur le front d'Emily et partie.

_**- Le lendemain**_ –

Emily se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête, elle savait qu'elle avait encore abusé de l'alcool et se sentait honteuse d'en être réduite à ça pour oublier sa peine. Après s'être douchée, elle consulta son portable, qui affichait 5 messages non-lus. Elle les lu un par un mais n'y répondit pas. Après s'être habillée, elle se rendit au lycée, cette fois-ci sobre, elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'état dans lequel elle s'était présentée au lycée la veille, et à quel point ses amies étaient furieuses, elle se rappelait aussi que c'était Hanna qui l'avait ramené chez elle.

Son arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue puisque tout le monde s'attendait à un nouveau dérapage de sa part, mais la déception pouvait se lire sur certains visages, d'autres au contraire se montraient ravis de voir qu'elle n'était pas ivre, ses amies bien-sûr. Alors qu'elle s'avançait en direction d'Hanna, Spencer et Aria, debout sur les escaliers, sac à l'épaule, les regards dans sa direction, son téléphona sonna.

_**« Hanna est jolie, n'est-ce-pas ? Et oui je suis au courant de tes sentiments pour elle. Comment crois-tu que Paige réagirait si elle l'apprenait ? –A »**_

C'était le message de trop pour Emilie, le contenu de ce message était en parti la raison pour laquelle Emily s'était remise à boire, car elle savait Hanna en couple avec Caleb, qui plus est, son amie était heureuse avec lui. De plus, elle ne souhaitait pas faire de mal à Paige, et avait donc préféré dissimuler ses sentiments de la manière la plus facile qui soit. –A venait de toucher une corde sensible chez Emily, et ça, elle aurait bien du mal à le surmonter toute seule, elle avait besoin d'en parler à ses amies, mais comment avouer à sa meilleure amie, que l'on est amoureuse d'elle ?

* * *

Que va faire Emily face à la menace de -A ? Va-t-elle se confier à ses amies ? Laissez moi vos reviews :)


End file.
